El final de Machete
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Cuando el visitador llega a Los Ángeles, Machete y Monasterio deciden deshacerse del Zorro, pero Lady Rawhide lo ayudara contra ellos.


Los personajes que aparecen como Lady Rawhide y Machete pertenecen a Don McGregor, aunque el Zorro pertenece a Johnston McCulley, aunque el capitán Monasterio y el sargento García pertenecen a Disney.

En la California española de 1820, una joven campesina era llevada como prisionera hacia el cuartel de Los Ángeles, no solo por no pagar impuestos, sino que esta mostró resistencia a los militares, del cual el malvado administrador Lucien Machete como el capitán Monasterio, ordenó que a cualquiera que se resistiera sea aprehendido.

Mientras los lanceros encerraban a la prisionera en la celda, el capitán Monasterio y Machete eran avisados por el sargento García del aviso de un visitador de Monterrey, del cual hablan:

-Si viene debe ver que todo marcha bien-Dice el comandante.

-Lo sé, y que nadie debe saber que maltratamos a la gente-Dice el administrador.

-Pero sobre todo, debemos deshacernos del Zorro, ya que el pueblo lo protege.

-Tengo una idea capitán.

-¿Cómo será?

-Mañana le diré bien, mientras que ahora solo ocúpese que García y usted hagan que la gente esté viviendo bien.

Esa noche, un mensajero llega muy en secreto a la habitación del administrador para conversar sobre el plan:

-¿Me mandó a llamar?-Preguntó el extraño.

-Si Perdomo, yo sé que tu jefe y tus compañeros andan asaltando aldeas y viajeros al otro lado de la colina-Contesta Lucien.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Esto: un visitador de Monterrey vendrá pasado mañana y quiero que uno de tus compañeros se disfrace del Zorro para calumniarlo y si es posible que ataque a algunos civiles, así podremos capturarlo.

-Bueno ¿pero nos pagará?

-Sí, y hasta los voy a indultar si hacen un buen trabajo.

Cuando el mensajero se va tal como vino y se funde en la oscuridad de la noche, aparece el Zorro que ingresa sigilosamente al cuartel para liberar a la campesina.

Al llegar a la celda, después de golpear a dos guardias, el enmascarado libera a la muchacha, pero un lancero logra verlos y da la alarma.

Pero el jinete negro desenvaina su espada y enfrenta a los lanceros que se le vienen encima, pero para avanzar saca su látigo y los deja fuera de combate mediante azotes.

En medio del disturbio, Monasterio y Machete ordenan que lo prendan y que acaben con él, pero García interviene y es puesto fuera de combate por una patada.

Sin embargo, Monasterio decide unirse a la pelea, pero para no perder tiempo esquiva un ataque del comandante cuya hoja de la espada queda en un palo y logra huir con la muchacha, y una vez afuera, montan a Tornado y a un caballo.

Al salir de la ciudad, el Zorro se ocupa de García y de los lanceros que lo andan persiguiendo, mientras que la muchacha continúa su camino.

Por la huida, Machete le cuenta su plan a Monasterio para cuando venga el visitador de Monterrey:

-Mire, pasado mañana tengo una trampa preparada para el Zorro.

-Igual, haré preparar a mis lanceros para atrapar a ese bandido-Contesta Monasterio.

En ese día para recibir al emisario del gobernador de Monterrey, asisten muchos personajes importantes como don Alejandro de la Vega junto con don Diego y su sirviente sordomudo Bernardo, aunque muchos no estaban a favor de la presencia del comandante y del administrador a quienes tachaban de tirano.

Así algunos lanceros acompañaron al emisario, y cuando el carruaje se detiene ante el palco principal, Monasterio junto con Machete recibe al visitador que lo saluda, además de que los lanceros ordenan a la gente del pueblo que aclame por la fuerza.

En plena procesión, el emisario comienza a hacer preguntas que incomodan tanto a Monasterio como a Machete, sobre la poca satisfacción al pueblo, pero de repente, aparece un falso Zorro que acosa al visitador.

Aunque algunos civiles se le acercan para que castiguen al comandante, pero cuando el impostor les apunta con una pistola de forma amenazante, don Diego se aleja del lugar con ayuda de Bernardo.

Mientras el impostor está a punto de lastimar al emisario, Monasterio ordena a los soldados que no intervengan, ya que el falso Zorro les dice:

-Si se acercan lo mato, o si no a algún civil.

De la nada, aparece el verdadero Zorro en su caballo negro que reta al impostor a pelear, pero el falso jinete negro se le lanza encima, pero falla cuando este le propina un puñetazo que lo deja aturdido en el suelo y con su espada le corta el antifaz y revela su identidad.

En un instante, Monasterio ordena a los soldados que ataquen al Zorro, pero varios junto con el sargento García intentan detenerlo, aunque el enmascarado los hace retroceder a latigazos.

Ahí, el Zorro galopa hacia las afueras de la ciudad con la aclamación del pueblo y el comandante ordena que lo persigan y ahí Machete le dice al emisario:

-No se preocupe, he preparado una trampa para él.

-Está bien, pero después hablaremos de la opresión de que estuve escuchando-Le contesta el visitador.

-Arreglaremos ese asunto cuando acabe con él.

Al salir a las afueras de la ciudad, aparece aquella mujer fatal que quiso vengar a su hermano de quedar ciego por Monasterio, y le dice:

-¿Cómo has estado Zorro?

-Bien, aunque acabo de evitar un atentado contra el emisario-Le contesta.

-Pero cuidado, por aquí es peligroso.

-¿Porque?

-Creo que Machete ha preparado una trampa.

-Si es así, trataremos de burlarlos, pero primero nos ocuparemos de los soldados.

-Bueno está bien.

Quedando así, el jinete negro y la mujer fatal deciden separarse para actuar contra el enemigo.

A unos pasos de donde estaban, Machete y Monasterio planean el ataque sorpresa, pero el comandante junto con García y los lanceros persiguen al Zorro cuando aparece:

-Si puede, acabe con el-Le dice Lucien Machete cuando va en persecución.

Los últimos lanceros en seguir a sus compañeros fueron puestos fuera de combate por Lady Rawhide cuando aparece de sorpresa por los arboles; mientras que otros caen en la trampa del tronco cuando tira a dos de los caballos.

Al escuchar el ruido de la trampa, Monasterio ordena desmontar e investigar, pero algunos caen en la trampa de la red y la del pozo, del cual García comienza a asustarse y el comandante le reta:

-¡Vamos cobarde! No dejaremos que el Zorro escape esta vez.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando Rawhide aparece dando brincos y por golpes y patadas deja fuera de combate a varios lanceros, mientras que el Zorro aparece también y enfrenta con su espada a Monasterio, a García y a otros, hasta que logra desarmarlos con ayuda de su látigo, y Rawhide hace el resto al atarlos y tirarles una red encima.

Dejando a Monasterio, a García y a los soldados por un lado, Rawhide le dice al enmascarado:

-Machete está cerca de un risco, ten cuidado.

-Acabaré con ese maldito de una vez.

Al llegar a la zona indicada, el jinete negro estudia el lugar y ve a Machete conversando con Ramírez el jefe, Perdomo y los demás, del cual se apresura a entrar en acción.

De repente, se escucha un ruido extraño y cuando dos bandidos van a investigar, el Zorro los ataca y los golpea duramente.

Después de ocuparse de los dos primeros, este se enfrenta a varios bandidos, del cual los confronta con golpes y patadas, pero Lucien junto con los dos forajidos preparan armas de fuego:

-Adiós señor Zorro-Murmura.

De repente, en forma fantasmal aparece Rawhide que con sus golpes y acrobacias deja fuera de combate a varios, del cual el Zorro se dirige al jefe de la banda, pero interviene Perdomo que muere de una estocada, hasta que llega a Ramírez que forcejea con él, pero Lucien está a punto de dispararle un arpón y el espadachín negro logra esquivarlo y este le clava al forajido que muere.

Cuando el administrador intenta huir cerca del risco, el Zorro se enfrenta a Machete cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque esquivando ataques de su garfio. Pero en ese momento, Lucien le quita el antifaz y se sorprende:

-¡De la Vega! Así que tú eras.

-Sí, lo soy-Responde.

Cuando te tire por el risco, me habré desecho de ti para siempre.

A punto de agarrar a Diego y tirarlo al vacío, la pelirroja interviene agrediendo al administrador, pero este resiste, hasta que interviene el joven De la Vega que lo golpea y lo empuja al vacío.

Cuando don Diego y Rawhide ven como Machete murió estrellándose a unas rocas, la mujer fatal dice:

-Era su destino.

Una vez muerto, el jinete negro se pone el antifaz y dejan atados a los bandidos; suben a sus caballos y ambos se saludan:

-Ocúpate de Monasterio y de la injusticia-Dice ella.

-Lo hare por el pueblo-Responde y ve a ella que cabalga siguiendo su camino.

De vuelta en Los Ángeles, don Diego aparece de la nada y se reencuentra con su padre y con su sirviente:

-¿Diego, donde has estado?-Le pregunta.

-Me asusté un poco y me oculté-Responde.

-Te lo perdiste, el Zorro pudo salvar al emisario de un impostor, lo hubieras visto.

Además de que el visitador decide retirarse, logra ver Monasterio, a García y a los demás que vuelven cabalgando, y que son regañados.


End file.
